scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheAtomicLight/Your help vs. the help I actually need
I always get users who claim they wish to help me. That's all well and good, but as I said in a previous blog, you're of no use to me if you are continuously bad at editing and haven't tried to get better by learning either from experience or just asking for help (so you don't clog up the history with your 20 or so attempts to get something right). There's also the issue of sourcing your images and info you give on pages. I either get users who seem to do it under protest or others who choose to remain ignorant (but are fine giving a copyright notice on their YouTube uploads, you know who you are). Not only that, but when you're uploading images that aren't of your own creation and I really do mean not of your own 100% artistic creations (rearranging title cards and calling them "MYLOGO" doesn't count as something you created because it's something that was created by someone else. I'm sorry, that's just how it is.), then please give a fairuse tag. You can find that in the licenses tag when you're uploading your image. Not only that but give a description and a source as well of where the image came from, and I don't mean the illegally uploaded video you've come across (unless maybe it was from a trailer or scene from something that was actually uploaded by the TRUE OWNERS, i.e. the company that owns it), I actually mean the true source of the image, e.g. DVD, TV, Amazon (yes even Amazon). You can also add this after you've uploaded the image instead by going to the image file's name. If you can't comprehend this I'll try and give you a step by step process (if you're so incredibly incapable of knowing what to do) even if it includes the assistance of photos (which I did once before for someone). If you indeed wish to help (and not just saying that based on when it's convenient for you) then this is the best way. It may seem insignificant to you, I'm sure, but honestly it's not. I find it an invaulable piece of knowledge of where something has come from whether or not you think otherwise. Again, if you really want to help me and Scoobypedia then this is the best way. If I personally ask you this as well please don't give me a goofy ignorance and try and actually do as I've requested. If you can't accept and won't abide by this then I won't blame you for leaving. In fact, I'll tell you to leave. Sorry for the truth, but your guys' so-called help has been nothing but grieve for me. It hasn't made me want to do more edits, it's made me want to do less. Maybe you could care less, maybe you think nothing. But that's how it is. And not to sound obnoxious, but none of you could probably handle the responsibility of this role. That's all. That's the truth. Category:Blog posts